qdndfandomcom-20200215-history
Darama Desert
The Darama Desert is located in the central south of Libera. Darashia is the capital city, and Ank'rahmun, the city of pyramids, lies in the western portion. Also is home to the The Ogre's Oasis . Believed to be the expulsion of a volcano so great that it crystallized and shattered itself into a fine dust, the Darama desert is known for its rainbow sand- a glass crystallization that reflects blue as the sky in the day, and which is velvety black at night. For this reason, the desert is colloquiolly also known as "The Great Mirage". The desert's hot winds are said to originate from The Rift, and few creatures can tolerate the heat of the area. Because of this, many travellers have found the desert to offer respite, even constructing a capital in the lands. Those that live in the capital of Darashia are frequently refugees, as the inhabitants are known to be non-judgmental if newcomers are willing to work. It is inadvisable to travel during the night, as black ogres are known to hunt at these times, despite their poor eyesight. Remaining stationary is often a suitable tactic to evading these ogres. Ogres are also known to be found in large concentrations by The Ogred's Oasis. There are several natural disasters that dot the Darama Desert: Wind storms: frequent the desert, and though they are unpleasant, they cast a beautiful rainbow curtain across the hills. Travellers are advised not to move during these storms, as the landscape can completely redesign itself, however those bearing cloth masks and eyeglasses have been known the brave the danger for an extra fee for clients. The Black Veil: A rare extremely dangerous form of windstorm. These windstorms are so violent that they kick up at times the entirety of the glass-sand, revealing the obsidiant shards beneath, which have been shattered into oblong blades. These are said to cut deeper than any assassin's blade, and the only way to survive these storms is to take refuge in a town, or to accompany a great caster with good endurance who can reject the shards for the several hours that these storms last. Thankfully, they are often much shorter than the standard storms. Wandering souls: Lost souls of the Feywild, the ghostly apparitions, colossal in nature, are said by some to be no more than a mirage. Occasioanlly, some traveller will see their faint misted bodies towering over the desert, in the form of other natural beasts. Some, shimmering like water spirits, others with shifting rock plates, and others blossoming under the Ogre's Eye (Full moon) as tree spirits. They are said to be lost on our plane, unbounded to any fey pacts. Extremely lonely, they are said to be forever searching for those with whom they can share a pact, burdened by their own effervescence. No two travellers have seen the same spirit, and, as far as anyone knows, they have yet to have engaged any other creatures. Ogres have been seen fleeing these apparitions, and these wandering souls are believed to return to the feywild upon bonding. Nomads: Some peaceful, some bandits, a variety of nomads have taken refuge in the desert, either for spiritual, opportunistic, or cultural reasons. Nomads are particularly good at bearing desert storms, and at procuring water and other essentials from the desert, but are a wild and wily people, with no qualms about lying to you or betraying you if you are no longer useful to them. The Cold Blade: No one is completely sure what this man is, only that he wanders the desert, seemingly looking for help, only to cut down those who help him to recover. No one has survived a direct encounter yet, though he has been seen from afar by pilgrimages, and his cries of help have been ignored by others. Category:Regions